The Worst Day
by Kelsi Lynne
Summary: Butch and Buttercup have had their quarrels in the past, and believe me when I say they two are extreme adversaries. Can a new found disease in one of the counterparts cause the two to put their differences aside and realize how very much they need each other?


"This is the worst day of my life!" Brick and Boomer looked up from their video game and grinned as Butch tossed a torn-up backpack to the floor. Of course there was no homework in it, since when was Butch known to bother with stupid stuff like that? No, he couldn't possibly be mad that his algebra book had fallen from the sky in to Townsville Lake But, he _was_ mad that the bitchy green had caused his phone and iPod to fall in with it.

"What, did you get in a fight with a cat?" Boomer asked, eying the shredded bag with suspicion.

"No, you fucking retard. That bitch Buttercup cut it up with scissors." Butch threw himself on the couch and grabbed the bag of nacho cheese Doritos that were sitting on the coffee table. He began stuffing his face while Brick spoke.

"You know, you really need to accept the fact that she's stronger than you," Brick suggested. Butch balled his fists. "Don't give me that look. You've been fighting her since you were _five_. You're, what, sixteen now? You've lost _every single time_. I think It's time to give it up."

That was where Butch drew the line. He knew ripping Brick to pieces wasn't an option, (he _would_ admit that his redheaded brother's forte was fighting strategy, which was a trait he held way above Butch) and he could just choose to beat the shit out of Boomer, but he didn't feel like taking his anger out on a crying punching bag. Instead, he decided to find the green Puff and challenge her to a rematch. He wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of winning.

* * *

The next day at school was horrible for the raven haired boy. He was covered in bruises, his limbs were sore, and he was drained of all physical energy. Not only that, but since he had Buttercup in nearly _all_ of his classes, save for advanced gym, which Buttercup had already taken, she had the ability to ridicule him.

In their first period, American History, the class discussion was women being allowed to fight in the military. Many people were against this, saying that men were naturally _better_ fighters. Buttercup, however, countered their arguments by pointing out the many bruises on Butch's body from when she whooped his ass.

"Sorry, Mr. Lense," Buttercup said after he gave her a stern look brought on by her cuss. She look at Butch and grinned slyly.

In second period, Wood shop, their teacher was discussing the importance of safety. "Remember, you're not stronger than the power tools. Don't try to act tough, and stay safe."

Buttercup glanced at Butch and winked. "Yeah, Butch, don't _try_ to act tough. It's NO. clearly way tougher than you will ever be." Butch dug his fingers into the wooden desk, causing dents to form. He ground his teeth together.

The rest of the day went on in the same manner. It was almost as if Buttercup paid the teachers to say small comments that could be turned into a big joke on him. He wouldn't put that idea past her, the fucking bitch. When Butch got home, the first thing he did was get drunk. It just didn't seem sensible to stay so pissed, when he could just get everything off his mind with a couple beers.

"Butch, don't you think you're a little too wasted to be going out?" Boomer asked with a concerned expression. He hated when his brothers got so terribly shit-faced.

"Shut up, you whiny bitch. What's the point of getting drunk if you're not gonna go out and find some hot chick to bang?" Brick laughed from his place on the couch. "What, you got something to say?"

"No, no, by all means, go out and find some stupid whore to have sex with your sorry ass. You worthless piece of shit," Brick spat at him.

"Yeah, whatever, fuck you guys." And with that, Butch was gone.

* * *

"This is the worst day _ever_! What do you mean I have to go to the doctors? I'm as healthy as a piece of broccoli." Buttercup pleaded with the Professor, but his decision was stern.

"Buttercup, you've been exhausted for days now, and you're dizzy, and you can barely breathe! We're taking you in for a check up."

"Okay, but if those idiots stick anything up my ass, so help me-"

"Buttercup, watch your language!" Blossom exclaimed from the kitchen table where she was doing her homework. Buttercup shot her annoying sister a snotty look before glancing back to the Professor.

"I feel fine, honestly. And what if they take me out of football? Those princesses wouldn't last a day without me!" Buttercup had a whining aspect to her voice. She always got this way when the idea of being taken out of sports was brought up.

After a couple more minutes of arguing, the two were finally on their way to the doctor's office. Buttercup didn't speak the whole ride there. "You know, this is very unlike you. Normally, you curse at me. You're acting like Blossom with the way you're moping, acting as if I'll care that you're upset. You _need_ this visit, so suck it up." Buttercup didn't say a word, although she did crack a smile at the way he bashed Blossom's annoying habit of giving the silent treatment.

When they arrived to the doctor's office, Buttercup sighed. _If they try to stick anything up my butt, it'll be the last thing they do_.

* * *

"Today is the worst day of my life." The Professor sat in his lab, but his projects went untouched. Instead, he rubbed his wet eyes and sat hunched over a plate of untouched Chinese food. _The girls can't know...not yet _he thought to himself. He let out a deep sigh as he relived the conversation he had with the doctor.

"_She had mono, probably from someone on the football team. You know the way they all share drinks. Anyway, we didn't catch it soon enough, and they way it progressed caused Burkitt's to form, which is a type of cancer." The Professor's already wide eyes widened even more. Had he heard the doctor correctly?_

"_Excuse me...did you say _cancer_?" The Professor's heart was pounding. He felt sweat bead up on his forehead. _

"_I know it's a lot to take in. Please try to understand, we've caught it rather early, and it's a fairly curable form. The only issue we seem to be faced with is her age. She's seventeen, almost eighteen, correct?"_

"_Yes, her birthday is a month from now." The Professor answered. He didn't really see the relevance to the topic, however._

"_Well, because of that, a concern comes with the type of hospital for her to stay in. Most children's hospitals won't take her because they won't want to transfer her when she's no longer a minor. And, obviously, adult hospitals won't take her until she is eighteen. Now, I'm not sure of the risk factors, but waiting might not be an 'll need the chemo and radiation as soon as possible." _

The Professor sighed again as he eyes a picture of himself and the girls when he first created them. He was smiling wide, Bubbles was kissing his cheek. Blossom was floating above the scene with a smile of her own, and then there was Buttercup. She was slightly distanced, sticking her tongue out at Blossom. The two sisters always seemed to be fighting, and it broke his heart.

_I can't let things stay this way_.

* * *

*****Okay, I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story! This is going to be a two-shot. I had originally intended it to be a one-shot, but I decided I was content with the length, and I wanted to let everyone marinate in the cliff-hangers of the first part before ending. I'll try to update soon, and it should be easy. I'm writing this, actually, out of personal experience. My family recently discovered that my brother has cancer, so this is my way of dealing with it, I suppose. Anyway, Please review!:D (Also, check out my chain story I have with Marisa Lee called Devilish Games! We plan on updating VERY soon considering we both have a lot of free time now.) Okay I love you all! xoxo*****


End file.
